


Family Dreams

by PattRose



Series: The Dreamer Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Kid Fic, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are getting exactly what they had wanted.  But, it is too much, too fast? Or will things work out just fine?    <br/>Warnings: AU, kid fic, angst, language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dreams

Family Dreams  
By PattRose  
Part Six of the Dreamer Series  
Summary: Jim and Blair are getting exactly what they had wanted. But, it is too much, too fast? Or will things work out just fine?   
Warnings: AU, kid fic, angst, language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Notes: I think I’m getting close to having this one done. Feels like it anyway.   
Word Count: 6033

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thekids_zps63c3e7a4.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair were headed over to their case manager’s office. Her name was Sarah Marshall. She called earlier that day to tell them they had a family of three for them. It wasn’t what Jim was expecting, but Blair was on board all the way. But Blair also knew that both men had to be on board to make this work. 

On the way over to Sarah’s office, they discussed having three children. Jim was pointing out all the bad things and Blair was pointing out the good ones. 

“Chief, I think that three kids might be two too many for us to start with. We’ve never even been around a lot of kids. Do we really want to start our family with three? I mean, doesn’t that idea just scare the crap out of you?” Jim asked. 

“I’m thinking a family of three would be awesome. We’d be done all in one try. I like the idea of siblings, because they would be very close and therefore maybe easier for us to get to know and love. I like the idea of an entire family in one day. I think we could do it, Jim. I think we could do it with flair.”

“Blair, I think we need to think about this awhile. Don’t you?”

“Let’s meet the kids and then we’ll think. Not too long because it’s important that we make up our mind one way or the other pretty fast. We don’t want them to stress unnecessarily. Let’s agree to meet the children and go from there. What if they really like us? What if we look at them and fall in love with all three? And what happens if one of us isn’t on board about adopting them?”

“See, this is what I mean. We need to put much more thought into it. She can’t honestly expect us to meet the kids and decide in ten minutes, am I right?” Jim wondered. 

“We might see right away that it won’t work or it will work. I believe in fate and karma, Jim. You know that. So, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, here.”

“Okay, we’ll meet the kids, but you won’t pressure me in any way. I have to decide on my own. Right?”   
“Correct. Now, let’s get in here and meet these children.”

Blair and Jim walked into the building and asked for Sarah and they were told to sit until called. When the girl called their names, both men jumped. To say they were nervous was putting it mildly. 

They followed her back to a huge office. There sat Sarah Marshall and she was holding a baby boy and there were two little girls sitting in the chairs on one side of her desk. 

“Come in. Girls, this is Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. This is Paige, Brooke and I’m holding Jack. They are the Nelson family and wish to stay as a family. They don’t want to be separated. Now, I’ve told the girls all about you both, so I want you to visit with them and then call me in to talk to you when you’re done. Okay?” Sarah asked. 

Jim looked scared to death and Sarah knew it. “Jim, why don’t you hold Jack while you visit with the girls?”

She handed Jack to Jim and he immediately started to smack Jim in the face. Blair started laughing. “Wow, I’ve been wanting to do that for some time.”

Paige snickered and Jim realized that Blair was trying to calm them down as well as Jim. Jim and Blair sat in the chair opposite from Paige and Brooke and Jim said, “Who would like to ask questions, first?”

“I would,” Brooke said sweetly. “Are you guys mean?”

Blair took that one. “No, we’re not mean at all. In fact, we’re pretty easy going. Both of us can be mean if anyone ever tried to hurt our family, but otherwise, we’re marshmallows.”

Brooke liked this answer and went and stood next to Blair. 

Paige wasn’t going to be an easy sell. “You act like you’ve never held a baby in your life, Mr. Ellison.”

“Honestly, Paige, I never have. This would be my first experience with a baby. If you want someone with a lot of practice, you’re not going to find it with us. I would promise to do a good job and try and learn everything I needed to learn. Whether it be from books or asking your advice. I’m sure you know exactly how to do all of this.”

“My mom left us alone a lot. So, I’m used to being in charge. They got mad at me at the foster home and said I was bossy and a control freak. Those were their exact words. Do you think that, Jim?”

“Paige, I’ve only been talking to you for ten minutes and I don’t think you’re a control freak. I just think that you want things a certain way and you know what’s best for Jack and Brooke. I can understand that. I had a little brother and I had a good time taking care of him. But, there was only four years difference in us. People say I’m a control freak, so we might clash.”

Paige looked at Blair and asked, “What do you think?”

“About being a control freak? He’s been one for years. So, I don’t really think about it at all.”

Paige laughed and said, “No, I meant me being a control freak.”

“You’re not any kind of freak. So, please stop saying that. I really dislike the word.”

“Why?” Paige asked. 

“Jim was labeled as a child and as an adult and I don’t want the same thing happening to you. Does he look like he’s different to you?” Blair asked. 

Both girls answered, “No.”

“That’s just it. He isn’t different. People just thought he was. Turns out they were wrong. Now, what do you girls think about having two men as parents? You must have some thoughts on that.” 

Brooke said, “I think you are both cute. Is that good enough?” 

Jim laughed and held the baby tighter. He suddenly felt a lot calmer. 

“A lot of people don’t think we’re cute. They think it’s weird that two men love each other and live together. So, you have to think about that, too. And Paige, this is mostly for you. You’re older, so you would have to help explain things to Brooke about two men being together. Do you both understand that we’re in love? We kiss and hug just like a mom and a dad do. But some people frown on that,” Blair explained. 

“They told us all the bad things that people could say about you and Jim and I don’t think it’s right. If you’re both nice men, who cares? We don’t care about that,” Paige said, sounding so grown up it hurt Blair’s heart. 

“But you have to think about that,” Jim pointed out. Blair wanted to kick him in the worst way. 

“What do you mean, Mr. Ellison?” Paige asked. 

“Call me Jim and call him, Blair. It makes it easier for all of us. What if you moved in with us, made new friends at your new school and they found out you had two dads instead of a mom and a dad, and they made fun of us or you. What would you do, then?”

“I would never have them for friends, again. I don’t believe in doing that to anyone. Our mom was on drugs and people teased us about that, but we didn’t care, because she was our mom. You have to stay loyal sometimes.”

Jim and Blair just looked at each other and knew at that moment that these kids were going to be theirs. Blair asked, “Would you like to come and live with us and see if you like us?”

“I already like you, Blair,” Brooke said. 

“But, to see if you would like us as your dads, is what I mean,” Blair added. 

Paige said, “I think it might be a good fit. We don’t know much about you, but you seem nice. You don’t know much about us, but we seem nice. Maybe we could be a nice family together.”

Jim held Jack up and said, “How do you feel about having two dads, Jack?’

Paige actually laughed, which sounded nice. “Jim, he’s sort of a whiney baby sometimes, what will you do about that?”

“We’ll put him in the room closest to our room and that way we can hear him and maybe he won’t cry as much as he did in the foster home. We’ll work things out, Paige, I promise.” 

Blair said, “I’ll get Sarah and tell her we’re ready for her.” 

When Blair left the room, Brooke asked, “Is he leaving? Doesn’t he want us, too, Jim?”

“Yes, he does want you too. He went to get Sarah so we can sign papers and take you home to your new house. You’ll each have your own room and you get to choose how it’s decorated.”

Brooke said, “Did you hear that, Paige? We get our own room and get to decorate. I’m not sure of what I will do, but it sounds exciting.”

Jim laughed again, making Paige smile. “She’s pretty cute for a six year old. You’re going to like her a lot,” Paige said. 

“We like all of you, a lot. This is going to work out well, Paige and if you have a problem, you come to us with it. Don’t keep it inside and be afraid to talk to us. OK? “

Blair walked in with paperwork and Sarah. “Paige could you hold Jack for Jim?”

“Actually, while I sign, Blair can hold him and while Blair signs I’ll hold him again. We’re going to make this work. And tossing him to Paige every time we turn around won’t work. She’s going to be making friends and learning to live in her new home.”

Blair looked over at Jim like he had grown two heads. This was the man that didn’t think it would work and now he was planning on taking them home. They didn’t even discuss it. Not that Blair needed to, he fell in love with them immediately. 

Sarah asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to discuss this out in the hall?”

Jim looked at Blair and Blair smiled. Blair answered, “We’re good. We want to take our new family home.”

“I knew it was going to be a good fit. I just knew it. I told the girls as much. Jack seems right at home with you, Jim. This is good news. Do you have a day care lined up for the kids before and after school?”

“We’ll get it worked out, Sarah,” Blair answered, again. 

“Maybe I could find someone to come to the house for the girls before and after school. Would that work for you, Paige?” Jim wondered.

“We’d rather go to the same place as Jack. We want to be together, no matter what,” Paige said. 

“Then, that’s what we’ll do,” Blair said, happily. Blair signed all of the places he had to sign and then he took Jack and Jim signed all of the places for his name. Before long, it was time to go. 

“Good luck with your new family, Jim and Blair. You will have to see a judge in six months about adopting them, but I don’t see a problem. Also, there will be someone that drops in from time to time to check to see if the kids are doing well.”

“Thank you for everything, Sarah. Do you have the children’s things? And how about a car seat?” Jim asked. 

Each of the kids had a small suitcase and there was a diaper bag for Jack, with his car seat. They were ready to start their new life. Blair was ready to burst. He wanted to hug these darlings in the worst way, but he didn’t want to scare them off. So, he just hugged himself. 

Jim saw him doing it and snickered. 

As they walked to the car Paige asked, “What was funny, Jim?”

“Blair is a hugger. He wanted to hug you guys in the worst way, but he knew it was too soon, so he hugged himself instead.”

Blair glared at Jim for telling his secret. Brooke ran over to him and hugged his leg. “I love hugs too, Blair.”

Blair got down to her size and hugged her hard, right there in the middle of the parking lot. “Thank you for the hug, Brooke. I needed that.”

Jim walked over and slung his arm over Blair’s shoulder and said, “We’re off. Here is our car.”

Brooke made a face and said, “Wow, we’ve never had a car this nice before, have we, Paige?”

“No, we haven’t. This **is** a nice car. Where do you work?” Paige asked. 

Blair said, “I’m a teacher at the university and Jim is a police detective.”

Neither of the girls remarked about either job, so they figured they must have passed the working test. 

Jim had one hell of a time getting the car seat hooked up in the back seat. Once that was done, they all got in and headed to their new home. 

Paige was just looking out the window when she suddenly asked, “So, do we have rules?”

Blair decided to take this one. “Yes, we have rules. We like to think that we can discuss all things before we make the rules, but ultimately, we’re the parents and will make the decisions.”

“Cool.” 

Jim and Blair looked at each other oddly and thought, _What kind of life did they have?_.   
When they pulled into the garage, Jack started fussing and Paige freaked out. “Don’t cry, Jack. Please don’t cry, now.”

“Let’s get out of here and find your new rooms? Then we have to go shopping because we have no furniture for Jack, at all,” Blair announced. 

Brooke said, “He needs a crib, Jim and Blair. He’ll cry if he doesn’t have that.”

Jim grabbed the crying baby from the back seat and had to turn down both his sense of smell and his sense of hearing. He had a feeling he knew why Jack was crying. Messy diapers were probably no fun.

“So, are we going shopping even though Jack is being whiney?” Paige asked. 

“Yes, we need a stroller and some baby furniture to get us started. Then we’ll focus on you girls, next. And honey, he’s not being whiney, he has a messy diaper.” Jim took him into the bathroom and was in there all of ten minutes when he called for Blair. 

Blair looked in and asked, “Problem?”

“How do you get this damn diaper on, anyhow?” Jim asked. 

Blair laughed and told Jim to watch the pro. He then put the diaper on just perfectly and Jim wanted to smack him. He had gone through four diapers trying to get it right. Jim also was on the verge of puking from the smell. Jack ate something horrible that was for certain. 

When they came out, Jack was walking with his hand in Jim’s hand. 

Paige’s face lit up and said, “He’s not crying anymore. That’s cool.”

“Who’s ready to see their rooms?” Blair asked. 

“We are,” Brooke yelled out and Jim jumped from the shrill sound. 

Paige saw this and said, “Try not to scream, it bothers Jim.”

“No, I have sensitive hearing, but I’ll get used to everyone and everything. Stop worrying, Paige.”

“Okay. Which room is Jack’s?” 

Jim walked to the room closest to their room and he said, “This will be Jack’s room because our room is right there,” Blair pointed out. 

Brooke looked so happy. “Now, I want to see my room.”

Blair took her hand and led her down the hall and showed her the second spare room. It was very nice, but not for a child, at all. “We’ll do this up really cute, so that you don’t have to have a grown up room already.” 

Jim took Paige’s hand and led her to spare room three and said, “Yours has a bathroom attached to it. So, you don’t have to share with Brooke or Jack. They’ll use the main bath. This is your bedroom and bathroom.”

Jim watched her eyes light up and she smiled. She actually smiled for no reason. “I love this room. I like it with the flowers and everything. I want to keep it like this.”

Blair smiled and said, “That’s up to you, Paige. If you decide a week from now that you’d rather have something with Fairies on it or something like that, you can change your mind.”

“Fairies?” Paige asked. 

“You know like in Peter Pan? Tinker Bell was a fairy,” Blair said. 

“I don’t know that story,” she answered and Jim and Blair just looked at each other. What kind of mom did they have? 

Blair said, “Come with me and I’ll show you a Tinker Bell bedspread I saw the other day.”

She followed him into the office and he pulled up Walmart on the computer and then punched in what he wanted. And up came a Tinker bell set.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/k2-_55e6a56d-4fd1-4a44-8b9c-df21855988d4v1_zps56ff2c15.jpg.html)

“Oh, Blair, I love this. I could have one for my bed in there?” 

“Yes, you could. We’ll go to Walmart and see what they have. You might even see something you like more.”

“I’ve never had a new bedroom to myself. And I’ve never had anything more than a blanket. So, this is all pretty exciting.”

“Good, then it’ll be fun for all of you. How about Mickey Mouse for Jack?” Blair asked. 

“Oh, he would love that.”

They walked out of the office and Brooke asked, “What were you doing, anyhow? I was showing Jim where I want to put a new dolly in my room.”

Paige got upset right away and said, “You don’t tell Jim what he’s getting for you.”

Brooke started to cry and this upset Paige even more. 

Jim said, “Brooke, you do get a new dolly for your room. Paige, calm down. You can say and do things in this house without getting in trouble. If we don’t want to do something, we’ll tell you why and tell you no.”

They got everything and everyone calmed down and left for shopping. After hours of shopping, they stopped and got dinner and then drove home. The kids were really well behaved at the restaurant. Jim and Blair were impressed. 

They got to the house and started bringing things in. They got the playpen in first, so they could set it up for Jack. Then that would leave them to bring in everything together. Otherwise, one of them would have to do all of the lifting alone. Blair didn’t like that idea at all. They put the playpen up and asked Paige, “Could you watch him for about twenty minutes while we unload the car?”

“Sure,” she answered, happily. She gave Jack his new toy that she had picked out and he sat down and started playing with it. 

In the meantime, she unwrapped a doll that Jim had helped her pick out. It was lovely and she really liked it. It even had different clothes to change into. Paige was so excited. She was telling Jack all about it as she played. 

Blair asked, “Can you hear them?”

“Yes, Brooke is in her bedroom with her new doll. Paige is playing with her new doll and showing it to Jack. Jack is being good and playing with his new shape toy. So, everything is good, babe.”

“Thank God. There is a lot of stuff to take in. Maybe we should ask Megan to come over and help us tomorrow with some things. Maybe you were right about taking on too much,” Blair said, sounding panicked. 

“We’ll do fine. Once we get Jack down for the night, we can wash bedding and get things set up for the girls. Now, let’s finish carrying all this in.” Jim started lifting and said, “Shit, this is heavy.”

In the living room, Jack said, “Shit.”

Blair laughed and said, “Better watch what you say, man.”

“I guess so.”

*

**Six Hours Later:**

Jim and Blair were exhausted, but happy. They looked in on the girls and saw them both sleeping peacefully with their dolls in bed with them. Then they checked on Jack and found him sound asleep, also. They left all of the doors open so Jim could hear them well if something came up. 

They got ready for bed and Blair fell into the bed and said, “Oh my god, I’m tired.”

Jim joined him and said, “Night, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you.” 

Then they were both down for the count. 

Blair saw Sarah talking to a man. The man was upset and said he wanted his nieces and nephew back. Sarah said she had to get them back from the couple who took them in. He told her to hurry it up. Sarah looked upset and so did the man. Was there a man in the kid’s life that they should be with? Blair thought they had checked everyone out. They were wrong.

Blair woke up with a start and Jim was staring at him. “Is it bad news about the kids?”

“Yes…Someone wants them. Says they are his family. And he doesn’t look like the type to really want any kids at all, but he is entitled to have them if they are his family.”

Jim knew that Blair was close to tears. So was he. They just got into this and now they would lose them? Jim didn’t think so. Not without a fight. 

“I’ll offer him money, Chief.”

“No, if he’s family, it’s his right. We should never have trusted Sarah and the agency. They didn’t do a proper check.”

“You would just let them go after the day we just had? They’re wonderful and I don’t want to be without them again,” Jim said. 

“Neither do I, Jim. But the law is on his side. No matter what. God, I can’t believe this.”

“So, do we call her tomorrow or wait until she calls us?” Jim wondered. 

“We wait. We’re keeping them as long as we can. Okay?”

“Okay…”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and Jim heard the baby waking up. “Jack is waking up. Let me go and tend to him and we’ll discuss this later.”

Jim went in and changed Jack’s diaper and gave him a drink of milk. Then he lay back down in his new crib and went right back to sleep. Jim just stayed and watched him for about ten minutes. Blair came up behind him and whispered, “He’s precious, isn’t he?”

“I’m not letting them go, Chief.”

“We have no choice if it’s family,” Blair pointed out. 

“We’ll worry about it when the time comes.” Jim led Blair back to their bedroom and they both got into bed and slept until eight.

*

The day was going by quickly. Jim decided to take the kids to Major Crimes and show them where he worked, not to mention he wanted to show off his new family. Everyone at the station was thrilled for them. Megan just kept hugging the girls and telling them she was Auntie Megan. She then held Jack for the longest time until he started to fuss. Then she hand him over to Blair. 

Simon said, “Why don’t you have us over this weekend, Jim so we can see the kids’ bedrooms and things like that. They might get a little more used to us if we’re over more.”

“Okay, we’ll plan something. Now, we’re off. My dad is dying to meet his new grandchildren.”

Blair just beamed with happiness over the thought of giving William grandchildren. 

They left the station and went over to William’s and they met William, Sam and Rebecca. Of course all three of them were crazy over the kids. And the children seemed to love them back. Jim thought the day was going pretty well. Jack was getting fussy, so they knew it was nap time. 

They got into the car and Paige said, “You handle Jack’s fussiness really well. It doesn’t seem to bother you. I like that.”

“He’s just tired, Paige,” Jim pointed out. 

Brooke said, “Could I have a nap, too? I’m really tired.”

Blair looked at Jim like, ‘wow, great kids’. “Yes, you can nap any time you please, Brooke.”

They got home and settled. Jack was out like a light very quickly. And so was Brooke. Paige asked, “Are we doing all right for our first day?”

“You’re doing better than all right, Paige. You’re rocking at this kid thing,” Blair teased. 

Paige smiled and said, “Is it all right for me to go into my room and play?”

“Sure, if you need anything, just holler,” Jim said. 

She walked off and Jim whispered, “We need to get them some clothes and toys. Maybe when they wake up from their naps.”

“That’ll be fun. Then tomorrow we’ll get them signed up for school. That shouldn’t take too long and we need to find a day care center.”

“I’ll go and start doing a search on the computer. You listen for the kids and let me know if you need help, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, find us a good day care center.”

“I will, Blair.”

*

That afternoon, they went shopping, went and checked out day care and got the kids enrolled in school. They would start the following Monday. They would go right from the day care to the school and be picked up after school by the day care. It was going to cost quite a bit, but Jim and Blair didn’t mind it at all. These kids were worth every penny. 

That night at dinner Brooke asked, “Do you have any kids in this neighborhood to play with?” 

Blair thought a moment and said, “We’ll have to go and check the neighbors out, because we sure don’t know that. Good point, Brooke. Before they can come over and play we have to meet the parents.”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. You never know what someone is like until you meet them, right?” Paige asked. 

“That’s right. And for the time being, I don’t want you two going to anyone’s house until we get to know the neighbors better,” Jim added. 

“Thank you for the toy box and all the new toys, Jim and Blair,” Brooke said. 

Blair smiled at her sweet face. “No problem, Brooke. We had fun shopping with you. This is our first time at being parents and it’s a lot of fun.”

“I really like all the new clothes you got us,” Paige said. 

“Good, that works well. We wouldn’t want to get you things you didn’t like.” Jim was so happy he was about to burst. 

Paige thought a moment and asked, “Are we having the friends over from your work this weekend?”

“Yes, we are,” Blair answered. 

Brooke got all excited. “I love Auntie Megan. She is so pretty and she’s so nice. I can’t wait to see her again.”

Jack threw some mashed potatoes at Jim and Jim laughed. Brooke and Paige laughed and Blair realized that they were starting to settle in. There was no way anyone was taking these kids from Jim and Blair.

*

Blair saw the man again. The uncle. He was talking to the dad and the dad said, “Get as much money out of them as you can. They can’t just have my children for free.”

“I’ll take care of it and then we’ll get a lawyer for you and see if you can get off of death row. That’s just not right. She was a worthless drug addict. I don’t know why they are getting so upset over her death.”

“All I know, is you can live on easy street. I’ll feel like I’ve taken care of you. Ask for about $100,000.00 and see what they say. If they don’t want to pay, take them and we can sell them elsewhere. I think if you broke them up, they would sell better.”

“I’ll take care of everything, big brother. Don’t you worry about it. I’ll get those damn brats and sell them to the highest bidder. Hell we might even get more than that amount.”

“Maybe not for the two older ones, but for Jack, you’ll get good money. He’s still a baby.”

Blair woke up and was very upset. Jim was staring at him and asked, “More bad news?”

“Jim, he’s going to ask $100,000.00 for the kids or he’ll take them and sell them to the highest bidder. Jesus Christ, they are children for God’s sake.”

Jim sat up and ran his hand through his thinning hair. “I’ll borrow the money from my dad, Blair.”

“But, Jim, what says he won’t come and ask for more?” 

“Blair, we’ll have him sign his rights away. They are worth that amount to me. So, stop worrying. Relax.”

“Jim, shouldn’t you be worried about the fact that we’re buying our children?”

“What do you suggest we do, Blair?”

“I don’t know, but what he’s doing is against the law. Couldn’t we record him or something? And then have him arrested.”

“I’ll think on it, Blair. I’ll come up with something.”

Blair went back into Jim’s arms once Jim lay back down. Jim had no idea what he was going to do, but he wasn’t going to lose his family already.

*

Blair was walking down a dark alley and saw the brother that wanted to sell the kids and he was standing there and suddenly he was shot point blank in the chest. Blair recognized the gun. It was Jim’s gun. Oh my God, he was going to kill the stupid fucker. 

Blair woke up and shook Jim. “You have to promise me something.”

“What?” Jim looked guilty already. 

“You will not kill that man. You won’t hurt a hair on his head no matter what.”

“Fine, you want to lose the kids, that’s just dandy.”

“Jim, they would know it was you. Don’t be stupid. We’ll work this out, don’t you worry about a thing.”

“Okay… We’ll do things your way, but it better work, Blair.”

“You promise, right?”

“I promise you, Blair. I won’t kill him unless he tried to hurt the kids.”

“Jim, you wouldn’t even do that. If he tried to take them, you could shoot him in the leg, but don’t kill him. Promise?”

“Fine…”

Blair went back into Jim’s arms and knew that Jim was having problems with this. He probably realized they couldn’t afford all that money for the kids. They wouldn’t be able to raise them if they paid all that money. Oh, the tangled web we weave.

*

That weekend they had everyone from Major Crimes over and also invited William, Rebecca and Sam. Jim wanted to especially invite Sam because Sam’s son, Sammy had come down and only wanted to check his father’s will. He didn’t really care about his dad at all. He only cared with how much he was getting in the end. Jim and Blair hadn’t liked him at all. Sam was very grateful that he had Jim and Blair in his life that made up for the void. 

While Blair was entertaining everyone in the backyard, Jim took his dad into the office and asked him about a loan for the money they might need. 

“Jimmy, I think you’re doing the right thing. Have him sign his rights away and then you don’t have to worry about a thing. I’m leaving you money anyhow, so I’ll give it to you early.”

Jim hugged his dad and said, “Thank you, dad. We were afraid we would lose them. And they are just settling in.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, Jimmy. We’ll take care of it when the time comes.” 

William and Jim went into the kitchen and go the meat for the barbecue and walked out the door. 

Megan said, “We thought you two left.”

William laughed and said, “I needed to ask Jimmy’s opinion on something.”

Jim just smiled and said, “Who’s going to want what?”

As Jim cooked the meat on the grill, he looked at his new family and saw Henri swinging on the swing with the girls. And Rafe was carrying Jack around kissing him and blowing kisses on his neck, making Jack laugh like crazy. Blair was standing there with tears in his eyes and Jim knew he was doing the right thing.

*

**Two Months Later:**

Jim and Blair were fixing dinner and the girls were helping while Jack sat in his high chair throwing things as he usually did. The phone rang and Blair answered it and it was Sarah. 

Blair took it out of the kitchen and Jim couldn’t listen because he was listening to his children instead. 

Paige asked, “Jim, do you think we could call you and Blair dad?”

Jim got teary eyed and smiled. “Yes, you could do that. Will it be confusing to call us both dad? Would you like to call one of us Papa or something?”

Brooke hugged Jim’s leg and said, “I’m calling you daddy. I’ll call Blair, dad. Will he be mad if I call you that?”

“No, he won’t be mad at all. And I’ll call you Brooke.” Jim teased. 

The girls both laughed and Blair walked in and asked, “What did I miss?”

“We’re going to call you dad from now on, okay, dad?” Brooke asked. 

Blair hugged her so tight, she whimpered. “Sorry, Brooke, I’m just so happy.”

Paige smiled and said, “He’s daddy and you’re dad. For now. When we get older, maybe both of you just dad. Is that all right with you, dad?”

Blair hugged Paige too. “We love you girls to pieces. And Jack, too.”

They got dinner on the table and ate with Blair asking questions about school and Jim wondering if the dreaded day had come. 

Once they got the kids down for the night, Blair said, “Let’s sit in the living room and talk.”

“Jim sat down on the sofa next to Blair and said, “I’m listening.”

“The brother was picked up with drugs and he was selling drugs. So, he got a steep sentence. While he was there he signed over his rights to the girls. Now, why would he have done that?”

“Blair, I don’t know anything about this. I’m in the dark, just like you. Did you think I had something to do with it?”

“Well, yeah. Why would he have given up his rights? Sarah said he had just filed for custody of the kids when this happened. She hadn’t had a chance to tell us about that yet. Do you think your dad had something to do with it?”

Jim thought a moment and asked, “Does it matter?”

“I guess not. We only have two months more and they are legally ours. Oh, she also said the report came back from the inspection and they said we were excellent parents.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it, Blair.”

“So, do we send a thank you card to your dad?”

“No, we never bring it up again. God, this is the happiest day of my life. It could have been the worst, you know?”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Now, let’s go to bed and remind each other of our love.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
